


Lucis, circa 1902

by TimidMarshmallow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Western AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: Noctis travels to a dusty town with his best friend and his bodyguard. The plan is to raise taxes, but nothing ever goes how it should...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how this turned out. I saw some fan art and I couldn't resist writing about it. If it's good I'll continue the story. If not, then please tell me where I went wrong!

"You'll be solely responsible for the increase in profit... Can you handle this?" Regis stared across the desk at his son. 

"I increased Hammerhead's taxes by a whole fifteen percent, I think I can handle this tacky Longwythe outpost. I still don't know why you're so interested in that crap hole." Noctis played with a button on his waistcoat. 

Regis leaned forward. "Scouts are reporting back that there might be gold in the Balouve Mines nearby. If we can increase the town's export tax now, before they can really amass anything, then we'll be able to afford the utter destruction of those pesky hunters at Meldacio. They've been very bad for business, as I'm sure you're aware."

Noctis nodded dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I'll head out tomorrow. I'm gonna bring Prompto, okay?" 

It wasn't really a request for permission. Regis knew his son had a soft spot for this boy, and didn't understand why Noctis wanted to train the blond in their particular business. Prompto was fantastic with a gun, but didn't really seem interested in all the political and business aspects of Insomnian Shipping Company. However, he was loyal to Noctis ever since he had been found wandering the streets two years ago, and Regis supposed that was all that mattered. Noctis had taken the boy in, and they had become brothers despite the glaring class difference. 

"Take Gladio as well. It may be a small town, but there's bound to be some danger. Keep a low profile, as you'll be a distance away from the city. I don't have any men stationed in that area, so you'll be on your own." 

Noctis acquiesced. The son of Regis' favorite bodyguard was a freaking tank. Nothing could possibly hurt him if Gladio was on the job. 

"Right. Goodbye, father. I'm off to make the necessary arrangements." 

"Good luck."

-o-

Prompto looked out the window of the private first class riding car that Noctis' family owned. "And these train tracks go all the way to Galdin?" 

"Sit down. And yes, they do. Geez, you're like a puppy." Gladio went back to his newspaper. He still couldn't believe he had been assigned to babysit the spoiled business brat and his pet stray. "Mr. Caelum, will you please put him back on his leash?"

"Quit being a dick. And I told you, call me Noct. I can't exactly keep a low profile if you're running around screaming the most influential name this side of Lucis."

"Who did your dad want you to meet with about this tax stuff?" Prompto finally sat back down and adjusted his vest. He put the cowboy hat back on, snickering at how silly it looked reflected in the window. The disguises were actually quite comfortable to wear, and they were good at concealing weapons. 

"Some guy named Ardyn, likes to pretend he's the mayor. The real mayor, an old guy named Aldercapt, has been bedridden for a while now. So he is only mayor in title." 

Noctis noticed that Prompto had gone white. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Perfectly fine, why do you ask? I'm good." Prompto chuckled nervously. "Hey, where's the dining car?" 

"Two cars down. Don't fall off the train." Gladio watched as the blond darted off. "Bring a licorice stick back for me!" 

"Got it!"

Prompto stood outside the door, holding his wrist. The stupid brand stung his very soul as he gripped the sleeve covering it. He should've known that Ardyn was not far off. Would he ever be free of his family's debt? He'd been running for years, hands almost closing over him before he found a new refuge. He should've known that his peace wouldn't last. But why was his nightmare at Longwythe, playing mayor? 

When Noctis had told him they were going to the outpost, he didn't even consider the danger of leaving the city. Blinking back tears, he made his way to the dining car. He would have to be extra careful that his past didn't affect the future of Noctis' company. He owed his friend a lot. Destroying his chances at proving himself to Regis was not how Prompto planned to repay him. 

He thought back to how he had first met Noctis. Scared, hungry, and lost in an unfamiliar city. He had been clutching his wrist then, too. 

Prompto would never forget how he had stupidly bumped into an obviously rich man. Noctis had thought he was a pickpocket, but after examining the stammering blond he decided to take him out to eat. 'All the people my age are so boring, but you seem like you're great fun. Come, let's get some food in you...' 

Noctis had practically adopted him after that. 'Prompto, you're the first real friend I've ever had, isn't that pathetic? I'm eighteen and I only just now found somebody I can trust...' 

Noctis had tried teaching him about his family business, but Prompto ended up just taking a job in the post office. 'When I'm in charge, I'll hire you as my personal secretary. Since you're good with the mail, and that pistol I gave you...' 

Prompto carried three small sandwiches and the requested candy back to his best friend and the bodyguard. 

-o-

The train stopped at the station, steam hissing as the whistle announced their arrival. 

Longwythe was really just a main street with some ramshackle houses scattered around it. The stables were right by the saloon, and the group could see miners saddling up. The workday was starting, and the commute to the mines would surely be a hard one. The sun was already brutal despite the early hour. 

Noctis led them to a wooden building declaring that it was the town hall and jail. The chipped paint on the sign was not impressive. The small lobby inside was just as underwhelming. 

The man sitting at the desk looked up. He pushed his glasses back up and put down his pen. Gladio took notice of his holstered handguns as he stood to greet them. 

"Sheriff Scientia, pleased to welcome you to town. How may I assist you?" 

"We're here to talk to the mayor. Is he around?" Noctis pulled a letter from his vest pocket and handed it to the man. 

The sheriff scanned the letter. "Ah, here on business. Unfortunately, the acting mayor is at the mines right now, giving a speech to encourage production. Ardyn loves... inspiring... the workers. I'm afraid he won't return until evening." 

"Well, can I schedule an appointment with him for tomorrow?" Noctis sighed. They'd have to sleep in this dirty little town. He had been hoping for a quick meeting before popping back onto the train. 

"I'll see what I can do."

As the three strangers left, Ignis narrowed his eyes. The mayor was not going to like this. 

-o-

"So now what?" Gladio was pissed. Stuck here an extra day with his young charges? He was not a happy camper. 

"Well, it's nine o'clock now, so let's explore town before lunch. We can head out towards the mines, and then come back to look for an inn." Noctis started walking, the other two trailing behind. 

"What's wrong, Prompto? You've been silent and jittery ever since we left the train." Noctis led them into a quiet alley. The main street was noisy, people were bustling everywhere. 

Prompto leaned against the wall and looked at his two companions. "I'm just tired, that's all. Bummer about that guy not being there, right?" 

"You don't sound disappointed." Gladio leaned into Prompto's personal space, grinning as the younger man knocked his head against the wall during his retreat. 

"Leave him alone, Gladio. And maybe it is a good thing he wasn't there. Let's gather some intel so I know what kind of person I'll be negotiating with." Noctis pulled them out of the alley and down the street. 

The general store had a decent selection of wares, but the stables were more interesting. Even Gladio smiled as a chocobo kwehed at them. 

They spent most of the morning befriending the birds Noctis rented. They would ride the chocobos to the mines, it would allow them to move quickly and (hopefully) quietly. Tying the reigns by the saloon, the trio wandered in. 

The bartender swabbed a glass, boredom and a sense of superiority radiating off of him. His platinum hair shone dully in the dusty sunlight that filtered in. Across the room, a woman was singing a show tune, several others dancing behind her. The patrons clapped along to the beat. 

Noctis stared at the singer. She was beautiful. 

The bartender barked at him. "Hey, ya wanna quit ogling my sister and buy a drink? Otherwise, get out." 

"Your sister, huh? She's lovely." Noctis ordered drinks and food from the scowling man. Gladio winced in sympathy, he knew how frustrating it was to have horny men staring at a younger sister. He hoped Iris was at home with their father right now. 

"So, why're you here?" The bartender, Ravus, slid the food in front of the newcomers. 

Noctis stalled for time by taking a swig of the gin. How much could he glean while still hiding his intentions? "We're passing through, but we'll be staying the night. Where's the inn? And is there anything we should know about the area?"

"The inn is above this saloon. Am I to assume you'll rent the room now?" Gil was exchanged and their future accommodations were secured. 

Ravus droned on about the town, the mines, and the saloon/inn as they ate. He finished his disinterested tale with mention of the town hall. 

"The jail is attached, but any criminals the sheriff catches are always gone by morning. No one knows where they go..." Ravus tried to sound conspiratorial, but it was obvious he knew exactly where the missing people went. 

"What, does he shoot them in the alley or something?" Gladio downed the last of his whiskey. 

Ravus lowered his voice. "No, then there'd be a body. I'm talking 'completely vanished' kind of gone." 

Noctis saw an opening. "Think the mayor knows where they go?"

Ravus shook his head. "If you want to stay safe then I suggest you don't anger the mayor. Don't tell anybody I warned you." 

He cast a worried glance over their heads at his performing sister. She had just finished a song, and Ravus signaled for her to join him. She made her way off the stage and over to the counter. 

"What's wrong, Ray?" She looked at the three men sitting at the bar, eyes lingering on Noctis. He smiled at her, and slightly tipped his hat. 

"Can you show these gentlemen to a room upstairs?" As she took the offered key ring Ravus squeezed her hand. "And let them know what's okay to talk about here in town..."

She nodded knowingly. "Come on then. Follow me." 

The singer led them upstairs to one of the available rooms. She ushered them inside and locked the door. 

Noctis turned on the charm, and Gladio rolled his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Lunafreya. But you can just call me Luna. Not in front of Ravus though. He's very protective, and if he hears you using a nickname..." She trailed off with a weak chuckle. "Brothers, right?"

Prompto finally spoke. "Um, what's the deal with the mayor? Your brother clammed up as soon as we asked him."

Luna lowered her voice and gestured for the men to move in closer. "Mayor Ardyn is not a man you want to cross. He has ears and eyes everywhere, and he's not afraid of sending the sheriff to do his bidding. Not that Ignis is a bad guy, but I think he owes the mayor some sort of debt. He's always so sad when he comes here to drink."

Prompto nodded in sympathy. 

"The sheriff said Ardyn liked inspiring the miners?" Noctis kept his voice low as well. 

"Yes. He bought the mines, that's how he gained control of the town so quickly. Did Ravus tell you not to cause trouble? It's because those that disappear end up in the mines. Some go there to die, others are forced into slavery to pay off the ridiculous debt Ardyn shackles them with."

Noctis frowned. Swindling this guy into a high trading tax was beginning to sound impossible. 

"Luna, tell us more about the mines." 

"Well, they mostly bring up coal, which is sold to fuel the trains and such. But recently there have been rumors of gold. No one's brought any back into town though."

"Thanks, but why'd your brother tell you to warn us? Are you two in trouble?" Gladio hadn't missed the slight fear in her voice as she spoke. 

"We're able to operate this establishment through the good grace of the mayor. Any travelers worth watching are to be reported on. Continued obedience guarantees safety." Luna quoted the thinly veiled threat she had heard aimed at her older brother many times. She clenched her shaking hands. 

"Why don't you two leave?" Noctis offered his hand, and she seemed torn. She obviously wanted to accept the gesture of goodwill, but should she really trust these people? They had just met. 

"Where could we go? Everyone who tries to run gets caught eventually." Luna didn't bother telling them about the gunshots she often heard echoing off the hills at night. Or the number of 'missing' townspeople. 

Prompto shifted uncomfortably behind the other two. "Hundred percent capture rate, huh?" He sighed. 

"I've got to get back downstairs. I'll see you tonight?"

Noctis nodded at her. "Yeah. Maybe we can talk more."

He watched her close the door. 

"Real smooth, Noct. You realize she now has to report back to the mayor on us, right?" Gladio folded his arms. "Wonder what she's gonna say. We didn't tell her why we're here..."

"Hopefully he's still at the mines. Which we should probably go explore." Noctis looked at his companions as he gestured at the door. He stopped when he noticed the blond's downcast eyes. "Prompto, are you sure you're okay? You're still so quiet."

"Just worried about all this 'slavery or death in the mines' talk. Hope the mayor doesn't just throw us there after you discuss the taxes..." 

Gladio clapped Prompto on the back. "Don't worry. I'll just deck the guy if he tries anything. We can run away while he's passed out."

Noctis also offered reassurances. "Just use that pistol. You did bring it, right?"

Prompto opened his vest and showed them the gun nestled in the hidden pocket. "Right here. I hope it doesn't come to that, though, I mean... It's just, I've only ever shot at targets."

"Prompto. I gave you that gun because-"

"I know, I know. 'Being around you is dangerous because there are people who would gladly take down the heir to the most powerful company... And they won't hesitate to hurt anybody close to the family in order to get what they want... And you payed for the lessons so I better carry the gun everywhere...' Did I miss anything, Noct?"

"No. Glad to see you do listen sometimes." He ignored the squawk of indignation. "Let's go see these mines."

-o-

They exited the inn, stepping into the unforgiving afternoon sun. As they untied the chocobos from the post in front of the saloon they noticed people scurrying off of the street. They seemed to be moving away from something. 

As more people moved the group saw him. The infamous mayor swaggered through the cleared path right towards the saloon. Prompto hid his face behind his chocobo's neck. The man breezed right by the trio without a glance. 

They saddled up and rode away. When they were clear of the town they began conversing. 

"No doubt about it, that guy was the mayor. Did you see how everyone moved out of his way?" Noctis urged the bird to go a little faster. 

"Yeah, I did. He looks like an asshole, so good luck negotiating with him tomorrow." Gladio pointed to the hills. "Looks like we need to keep heading up this trail."

Prompto was still shaking. He had been so close to being caught. If it hadn't been for the bird he was riding on he would have been spotted. 

"N-Noct? You don't want us to actually sit in the room while you talk to that guy, do you?" He had been worrying about that since the train, but he figured now was a good time to finally ask. 

"I guess you don't need to, but Gladio has to come. What's the point of a bodyguard if I leave him outside, right?"

"Yeah... Do you mind if I just wait in the inn then?"

"You just want to talk to that pretty singer, don't you?" Noctis wiggled his eyebrows. "Sorry, bro, but I saw how she looked at me. I'm totally going to talk to her again. Maybe I'll even get a kiss."

Prompto shook his head. "Oh please. Why would anyone wanna kiss you?" 

"Says the guy who couldn't stop hugging me after we got drunk that time after my dad's birthday party."

"Hugging is not the same as kissing. And I was drunk, dude."

"If you two are done reminiscing, can we move a little faster? It looks like a dust storm is starting." Gladio was right. The wind had picked up, and all three of them tied their bandannas over their faces. Hats were pulled down as low as possible to protect their eyes. 

They crouched on top of a rock overlooking the mine entrance. People were moving about, loading coal onto wagons and shouting orders. 

"I don't see any gold..."

"They wouldn't bring it out into the open, Prom. At least, not without hiding it. There! See that cart? It just went onto a different wagon. I'll bet there's something under that top layer of coal." Noctis pointed as he spoke. 

"Are we trailing that?" Gladio pushed the younger men's heads back behind the rock they were using as cover. 

Noctis glared at him. "Yeah. Let's go on foot though. Sneakier that way."

They stealthily followed the slow chocobo-drawn wagon, hoping that their own steeds would stay where they had hidden them. At the halfway point to town Noctis gestured for them to climb on the back. 

They silently entered, the driver up front completely unaware of the extra passengers. 

Under the fabric wagon bonnet sat large boxes. Lifting the lid, Noctis pushed aside some coal. He held up a crystal. 

He silently mouthed a question at the other two. 'Geodes?' It wasn't gold, but it still looked valuable. 

He put it in his pocket and signaled that it was time to go. 

They walked back to where they had tied their steeds. One was missing, a shredded reign strap lay on the floor. It had been chewed to bits. "Damn. Prompto, I guess you're riding with me." 

The blond climbed onto the chocobo behind Noctis. "I hope it makes its way back to town. Aren't there monsters here at night?" 

"Yeah, which is why we need to get going." 

The dying sunlight gave the now settling dust an eerie beauty. 

-o-

They could hear the music as soon as they entered town. 

The saloon was sweltering, there were too many bodies in the building. Too many drunk, sweaty miners swaying and clapping along. 

Luna's skirts flounced as she spun around on stage, singing about broken hearts and second chances. Ravus was busy serving the sheriff a glass of amber liquid, the mayor right next to him on a barstool. 

Noctis made his way over, Gladio two steps behind. Prompto slipped behind some laughing miners and circled around to the stairs leading to their room. With all the din and action, his friends didn't realize he had disappeared. 

Noctis had to muscle his way onto a spot at the bar. "Three drinks, please!" He turned to ask exactly what his companions wanted as Ravus walked over. Wait. Where was Prompto? 

The bartender set the glasses down. "Are you going to tell me what you want? Or do you just delight in gawking around?"

"Sorry, just looking to see where my friend went. Probably just needed to find an outhouse." 

Noctis ordered three drinks. 

"If Blondie doesn't drink that, I will." Gladio eyed the unattended third glass.

As the men downed their alcohol two people sidled next to them, boxing them in. 

The sheriff stood next to the bodyguard, and the mayor towered over Noctis. He set his glass down and looked up at the intruder. 

Ravus suddenly had to clean something else across the room. 

"Why, hello. My dear sheriff has informed me that you are here on business. I also learned that you've rented a room at this humble establishment. Isn't it interesting what one can learn when one asks nicely?" 

"You must be Mayor Ardyn." Noctis wasn't asking, it was obvious that the man wanted a reaction from him. Too bad. 

The theatrical mayor toned it down a bit. "The one and only. And what matter of business brings you to Longwythe?"

"This isn't the place to converse. We can discuss this tomorrow, where we can hammer out the details in private." Noctis went to stand but the man kept talking. 

"Of course. I was informed that there were three of you. Where's the other man?"

"Probably went to take a leak. Look, it's late. I'll speak with you tomorrow." Noctis pushed past him and made his way upstairs. As he passed the stage he noticed that Luna was not dancing there anymore. Some girl with black hair was now performing. 

Gladio stopped him at the top of the steps. "I'm going to go enjoy the entertainment. Are you just going to be up here?" 

"Yeah. Go have some fun. If you see Prom, send him up. I'll see you in the morning." Noctis grinned. "Find your own room if you pick up some company." 

Gladio shook his head. He was still technically on the job, he didn't have time to romance anybody. He was a professional. The bodyguard was swallowed by the sea of people in the room below. 

Noctis was inches from the room when his progress was halted again. 

A door down the hall cracked open and Luna stepped out. She was in a much simpler dress now, and her hair was no longer pinned up. She smiled at him and moved closer. 

"Oh, excuse me. I was just going down to start on the dishes. I usually like to begin right after I'm done performing, but if you need something then they can wait..."

Noctis loosened the bandanna around his neck. Was it hot in here or was it just this situation? He hoped he was reading things correctly. 

He stepped forward, and offered his hand. This time she took it. He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"I do need something, actually..." He leaned in and she closed the distance. 

Still kissing, they fumbled backwards and into the room Noctis had rented. 

Prompto's surprised voice separated them. 

"Whoa, uh, I'll just leave you two..." He jumped off of the bed he had been sitting on and darted past them. 

Noctis shot his hand out and caught Prompto's arm. "Hey, be careful. That sheriff guy told the mayor about us, and he asked why you were missing. Don't know why he'd care, but I got a real weird vibe when he saw I didn't want to talk." 

"I'll be on guard then. Uh, should I rent another room?" 

Luna laughed. "I'll be gone by midnight." Noctis made a pouty face. He let go of Prompto, who finished bolting out of the room. 

"That's not a lot of time..."

"Well, then we'd better hurry." Luna pulled him to the bed. 

-o-

Prompto kept his head down as he made his way out of the inn. The saloon area was too suffocating, and he wasn't going to just wait in the upstairs hall for his friend to finish doing... whatever. That would be beyond awkward. 

He walked around, enjoying the cool breeze and the twinkling stars. The blond found his way to the stables. He pet a chocobo, who softly kwehed at him before falling asleep. 

Prompto used the moonlight to read his pocket watch. Ten more minutes. Well, twenty if he wanted to give Noct some clean up time. He started back, and was not far from the inn when he heard voices. He ducked behind some barrels sitting next to the building. 

"...Only three men, I don't think we need seven guys."

"Did you see the size of that other guy? I'm sure the businessman can fight as well. What did you say the third man looked like again?"

"He's tiny. I could easily take care of him myself."

"Well, I hope that letter he gave you wasn't forged. To think, we've been depending on those stupid geodes. Ransoming this rich Caelum brat will make that look like beggar money."

"And this will settle the debt?"

"Yes, of course. You want your freedom back, blah blah blah. You should be thankful I kept you out of the mines. It would've been a shame to see your brilliant mind wasted on manual labor."

"I'll gather some men."

Prompto heard footsteps and he squeezed down as low as he could. He waited five minutes before peeking out. 

Seeing nobody, Prompto cautiously crept out. His hand was on the door when he was yanked back by the collar of his vest. An arm snaked around his torso. 

"NOCMmmph!" 

He thrust his elbow back, catching the assailant in the ribs. The man just grunted and squeezed his hand tighter over Prompto's mouth. 

"If you're going to eavesdrop, make sure your hair isn't sticking out from your hiding spot."

Prompto thrashed, but he was dragged into the alley and pressed against the wall. He felt a slightly larger body holding him in place. His arms were yanked behind him as coarse rope wrapped around his wrists. Both of his attacker's hands were busy knotting the bindings. His voice was free! 

While he was being tied up he resumed yelling, though he knew no one would hear him. His friends were busy in the loud saloon, and anyone in the surrounding houses would know not to interfere. He turned slightly to see Sheriff Scientia. What did Luna say his first name was again?

"Ignis! Ignis, please, don't do this, we can help you get away from him, please don't take me to him, Ignis he'll kimmmph!"

Sheriff Scientia shoved a handkerchief into his pleading mouth and tied another strip of cloth around his face so he couldn't spit it out. 

"He'll kill me too. I'm sorry." 

Ignis picked up his captive and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him towards town hall. Prompto kicked his legs and tried to yell around the gag. It was futile. 

Tears stung at the edges of his eyes. His worst nightmare was going to come true, Noctis didn't even know where he was, and Gladio probably didn't even care. 

Ignis draped Prompto over the saddle of his personal chocobo. He climbed up and urged the bird forward, away from town. "Stop squirming." 

A few feet later he began talking. 

"Again, my sincerest apologies. Ardyn has been blackmailing me for... well, five years now. My betrothed and I moved here, hoping to start a new life after we wed. She fell ill, and I couldn't afford the medicine. Ardyn payed for everything, but at the cost of our freedom. He took my beautiful Aranea... And I've been stuck as his lap dog, working to pay off an ever increasing debt."

Prompto could feel the sheriff shaking with anger as they rode further away from town. 

"The only contact he allows is through heavily monitored letters. My one consolation is that she's healthy again. She's safe as long as I obey." 

The chocobo finally stopped in front of a large house in the middle of nowhere. 

Prompto began struggling again as he was dragged towards the mayor's abode. 

-o-

Gladio stepped outside for some fresh air. The light breeze cleared his head, and he absentmindedly hummed a few bars of the last song that had been performed. 

He quieted, was that... muffled whining??? Stepping onto the road, he looked around. There was a shock of moonlit blond hair floating in the distance, moving towards town hall. 

Gladio sighed. That idiot got caught? 

He pushed his way back upstairs and barged through their inn room door. 

Noctis and Luna shot up, blanket barely covering everything. "Gladio! Learn to knock!" 

"Get dressed. Your bff is being kidnapped."

Luna's hand shot up to stifle a gasp as Noctis jumped out of the bed. "Which way did he go?" 

"It doesn't matter which way, Prompto will most definitely be taken to Ardyn's house." Luna moved to get dressed. 

"Are you sure? You said earlier everyone went to die in the mines!" Noctis shimmied into some pants. 

"He was asking about you earlier, after you left. Anytime he shows special interest in someone they end up at his house. Then they vanish." 

"Thanks for the heads up, but you're supposed to give it before the bad thing happens!" Noctis was livid. "Were you in on this? Is that why you were so eager!?"

"No! He said he'd do something tomorrow! That's why I came tonight... I was hoping I could warn you and you'd help my brother and I escape. I thought that if I... You'd gladly take... He'll kill us now that you know! Oh, I'm so stupid... so so stupid..." She had started crying. 

"We don't have time for this now! Where's Ardyn's house?" Noctis pulled Luna out of the inn with them. "You want out? Then help us get Prompto back!"

"He lives half a mile away from town..."

-o-

Prompto eyes darted around the room as the sheriff tied him to a chair. There were expensive paintings and... well, everything in the room was expensive. The desk, the small couch by the window, even the drawn curtains were costly. The only exception was the small wooden chair he was now attached to. 

It was obviously meant to emphasize something, but Prompto didn't really care about the symbolism. He was too busy giving himself rope burn as he panicked. 

Sheriff Scientia, no, Ignis put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll try to minimize the damage as much as I can."

Prompto appreciated the gesture, but he knew how useless the promise was. There was no stopping Ardyn from taking what he wanted. 

The mayor strolled into the office. He began laughing when he saw who the mystery third man was. 

"Oh, I couldn't have dreamt up a better scenario! How long has it been, boy? Or, young man, rather. You've grown since last we met." 

The mayor grabbed Prompto's chin and turned his face to admire how he'd matured. The blond ripped out of his grasp and leaned back as far as he could. 

"You'll be happy to hear that your dear old father has fallen further into debt. He never delivered on the promise of a first born son to do my dirty work... And the fool kept borrowing to fund his stupid tinkering."

Prompto trembled. His dad was still inventing, still making deals with this man? Did Verstael even care that his son had been running for over half of his life? That his child had survived through sheer will alone?

Prompto turned his face away, letting his hair block his view of the daemon taunting him. 

Ardyn simply continued talking. 

"Oh, this is perfect. Scientia, are you sure they're as close as you say?"

The sheriff shifted behind Prompto. "They were all willing to share a room. Why would a rich man only rent one room for three men? One room with only two beds..."

Ardyn chuckled and stepped closer to Prompto. "Ah, so that's why he keeps you around. Tell me, is he a gentle lover? Or does he just take and take? That's the more probable arrangement, he seems like a greedy little brat."

Prompto's head shot up and began vehemently shaking back and forth. Why was everyone always turning his relationship with Noct into something perverted? The blush made his freckles stand out, and Ardyn leaned even closer to poke a larger one above Prompto's jawline. 

"No matter. Even if I can't use you as a bargaining chip to trap that spoiled snot, I can still use you for something else. I haven't decided what yet, but I have time."

He moved towards the door, tossing a lazy wave as he left. "I'm going to eat before heading off to bed, I have a very important meeting with Mr. Caelum to attend tomorrow. Scientia, move him downstairs, you know what to do."

Ignis removed him from the chair and dragged Prompto out of the office. "You too, huh? Sorry to hear that. Come on."

When they were downstairs, which actually meant basement, Ignis finally pulled the gag off Prompto. 

"I was safe in Insomnia... Please, if you help us, we can get you there. If you know where your wife is then we can save her too. Please, Ignis. Don't leave me with him."

Ignis looked so torn. He understood where Prompto was coming from, but he had been trying to escape for years. 

"I do know where she is. But if I dare defy his will then she'll be killed." 

"Not if we move before he has a chance to give the order! Please, Ignis. I've been running for years, this is my first real slip up."

Any consideration Ignis would have given the thought was interrupted by a loud bang upstairs. He shoved the cloth back into Prompto's mouth, not bothering to secure it. 

He guided the younger man up the stairs. "Be ready for anything."

The blond nodded, hoping that meant Ignis would help him. 

-o-

Noctis loaded the handgun as Gladio kicked the door in. "Do you know how to shoot?" 

Luna grabbed the gun as Noctis pulled out another. "Of course. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm completely helpless."

"Never said that. Come on." 

The home invaders entered cautiously. They heard movement in another room and moved towards it. 

They walked into the kitchen with guns cocked. Ardyn turned around, knife in one hand and apple in the other. "Would you like a snack? You're a little early for your appointment..." 

"WHERE IS HE???" Noctis roared, he was in no mood for games. 

"Prompto is safe, for now. If you want to see him alive, you'll walk out and meet with me tomorrow like we promised." 

Ardyn was at a major disadvantage. If the sheriff turned against him now like he knew he would then Ardyn would lose several of his pawns in one fell swoop. 

Sure enough, Ignis appeared at the doorway with the blond prize. 

"Prompto!" Noctis kept the weapon pointed at Ardyn as he stepped towards his friend. 

Ignis pulled out a dagger and everyone froze, waiting to see which side he would choose. "Is Aranea still in Galdin?"

"Yes. And if you bring the boy here, then you'll be free to go get her." Ardyn put the apple down. 

Ignis cut the ropes around Prompto's wrists. "That's all I needed to hear. I will be collecting her on my own terms." 

Prompto spat out the gag and drew his pistol. 

Ardyn cursed. "So damn predictable. Well, what are you going to do now? Backed into a corner, five against one." 

"Where's the deed for the mines?" Noctis aimed the gun at Ardyn's chest. 

"So you're just going to steal it? Typical businessman, I see."

"It's in his office." Ignis moved closer to the mayor and pushed him towards the basement. 

Gladio put a chair under the door handle, keeping it closed. They dragged the table over to keep the chair stuck under the knob. 

Now that the monster was locked in the basement the party went up to search the office. 

"We have until the maid comes tomorrow afternoon." Ignis was tempted to leave a note dismissing her, but he didn't think the others would want to murder the man via starvation. 

The office was ripped apart with no remorse. Luna held up the deed that had been tucked away on the bookshelf. 

Noctis read it. "This is it. Let's go."

-o-

Ravus shoved the last of their meager possessions into the train's baggage shelf. He put an arm around his sister and they watched through the window as the town shrank away. "We're finally free, Ray." 

Gladio watched the siblings, thinking of his own sister. He couldn't wait to go home. 

Noctis and Prompto were in the cargo car, speaking quietly behind some crates. The businessman sat with an arm slung around the blond's shoulders. 

"And after he reunites with his wife then I'll speak to my father about getting him a job in the city."

Prompto leaned against Noct's chest. "You don't think Ardyn will try to come to Insomnia, right?"

"If he does then I'll make sure he's arrested. I wish you'd told me about your past sooner. Though I'm at as much fault for never asking. I just assumed you were an orphan." Noctis ran a hand through his friend's hair. 

"I kind of am. My dad never did me any favors..."

"Still, if I had known... I wouldn't have let you out of my sight." Noctis clutched Prompto, hating himself when he realized that he had been with Luna while his best friend was just handed to Ardyn. "I'm so sorry. I almost lost you, little brother."

Prompto listened to Noctis' heartbeat. "I can't even lie, I was scared. But we managed to help free Ignis and Luna, so maybe it was a good thing I got caught?"

It wasn't really, but Noctis didn't want to argue. "No more secrets?"

Prompto held up the brand on his wrist. "I promise."

-o-

Noctis set the geode and the deed to the mine on his father's desk. "We now own a coal and geode deposit."

Regis smiled. "I send you to raise taxes and you bring me an entire mine? Well done." He started to look over the papers but Noctis interrupted him. 

"Dad, can I head to Galdin? I have a friend I'd like to meet up with there, and I think the sea air will do me some good."

"Let me guess. You're going to drag Prompto along. Take Gladio too." Regis waved his son out of the office, chuckling. 

Noctis went to collect his friends. They had another adventure to chase on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> http://fungusamongus.tumblr.com/post/160075789460/did-you-know-that-mermaidknight413-wrote-a-pretty
> 
> http://fungusamongus.tumblr.com/post/157304950050/some-things-from-a-western-au-nobody-asked-for
> 
> This lovely artist has blessed us with visuals. Please check it out!


End file.
